This invention relates to a rotary window wipers for windshields of vehicles so as to wipe away rain and snow by the rotation of a wiper.
This kind of window wipers is already disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,990. This known rotary window wipers is composed of a holder being a sliding portion which is engaged with a fixed elevation guide so as to be freely elevated and lowered, and a wiper which is supported at the forward end of the holder in such a manner that the wiper is continuously rotated in one direction, whereby the rain and snow of the window is wiped away so completely as to ensure good visibility at all times.
In the known rotary window wipers, however, the supporting system, the driving system and the elevating system for the wiper are provided separately, and they are connected by a flexible shaft, link, or the like, making the structure complicated and requiring a number of parts, resulting in high manufacturing costs and troublesome installation procedures. Special technical skill and a large space are thus required for installation. These problems have prevented the window wipers of this type from coming into general use in spite of a recognition of its efficiency.